


Jealous Minds

by equallydestructive (orphan_account)



Category: We Came As Romans (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Floor Sex, Jealousy, M/M, PWP, Powerbottom!Kyle, Rebound, Riding, Rough Sex, Slightly dubcon, Unrequited Love, bottom!kyle, top!lou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/equallydestructive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a rebound isn't all it's cracked up to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Minds

"Ashley?"

Andy smiled widely as his girlfriend’s face came up on the screen. As soon as they established the call, Andy straightened and smoothed back his hair.

"What’s going on, babe?" 

As Andy laughed at Ashley’s reply to his question, his voice full of happiness, Lou felt himself sinking deeper into the couch cushion behind the table Andy was sitting at. His eyes were trained on his fingers and the rings that adorned them, unconsciously sliding them up and down his digits, brain plagued with muddled thoughts. 

He didn’t know how to feel about Andy’s new girlfriend. Sure, she was gorgeous, even Lou couldn’t deny that, and she seemed to make Andy happy, but nevertheless, he couldn’t bring himself to at least be civil towards her for purely selfish reasons.

_Andy is so oblivious._

Even after so many years of touring together and being the best of friends, Andy still had no idea how Lou truly felt about him. Lou wasn't one to make things obvious, so he knew that it would take a while for the older boy to catch on, but to go ahead and get a girlfriend - he didn’t like it. Not one bit.

The sound of laughter and a “bye, I can’t wait to see you again,” pierced through Lou’s dark musings and he perked up when he heard the _snap_ of Andy’s laptop closing. Instead of feeling the couch sink a bit under Andy’s weight as he sat down next to Lou, like he usually did, Lou found Andy putting his laptop into its bag. Without a word to the blond, Andy slung it over his shoulder and stepped off the bus.

Lou’s heart stopped and he felt it sink into his chest as he watched the door to the bus slam shut. Biting at his bottom lip and feeling the tears start to sting, he knew that it was a lost cause. There was no way that Andy could ever reciprocate his feelings, not when he was directing all his attention on Ashley. Hell, Andy didn’t even _look_ at Lou anymore. That little sliver of hope that Lou still had was gone with Andy’s exit. 

Suddenly feeling a prick of pain across his palms, he had unknowingly clenched his hands into fists so tightly that his nails dug deep into the skin, leaving crescent shaped indents. 

_Fuck you, Andy. I never wanted this._

—-

"Hey Louie, we’re going to the bar. Did you wanna come?" Lou’s eyelids fluttered open and his slightly wavering gaze landed on the face of Eric.

After Andy had left, Lou had had no desire to move, so he had taken to staying in the same spot on the couch. Rubbing at his eyes, he blinked slowly and stared out the window and judging by how dark it was outside, he must have dozed off for quite a few hours.

"Shit, it’s already that dark?" Lou questioned, not really looking for an answer; he was still groggy from his restless nap.

"Yeah man, you’ve been out for a while. We had come in here earlier, looking for Andy," Lou inwardly cringed at the mention of Andy’s name, "but instead we found you fidgeting in your sleep." 

A crease appeared in his forehead at Eric’s words. “I was fidgeting?”

"Yeah, you were. You also said Andy’s name once and then "no" a few moments later."

Lou licked his lips as he recalled the dream he had had, though it was rather distorted, almost like looking through a beer bottle.

"Lou, I don’t love you," Andy had said, though his words seemed muffled. Even in the dream it had seemed like his whole world had fallen apart at those five words. All became quiet, as if the sound was muted and Ashley had suddenly appeared right beside Andy. To Lou’s horror he had dipped her down and started to suck at her neck, leaving his imprint, while her hands twisted into his hair and she arched into his touch.

Lou’s stomach churned and he shook his head to rid himself of the image of Andy. Swallowing down the bile that had come up his throat, he looked up at Eric through bleary eyes. “I think I’m going to skip out this time.” 

Eric arched an eyebrow at Lou’s reply. “Okay man, that's fine.” He squinted at the blond. “Are you sure you’re okay?” 

Lou hesitated, wanting to let Eric in on everything: how he truly felt about Andy, how the brunette did not want anything to do with him and how utterly depressed it made him to see Andy so happy with someone else, someone other than himself. After a moment he nodded slowly, keeping his mouth closed.

"Alright. I’ll see you later, Louie. Whatever’s got you down, I’m sure you can power through it." With a large grin, Eric mussed Lou’s hair and took a step back before the blond could slap his hand away. Lou huffed as he patted down his hair, glaring at Eric’s retreating back as he strode down the aisle, whistling.

As soon as Eric closed the door behind him, Lou drew his legs up and wrapped his arms around his knees, resting his chin on top.

_God, I’m pathetic._

Lou knew he had to become more outspoken and able to share his feelings. If he kept bottling things up, he knew that he was going to explode at any time. 

_And yet I’m here wallowing in self-pity._

Even though Andy was his best friend, or was, at this rate, the brunette wasn’t particularly good at picking up signals that Lou desperately tried to put out over the years.

He groaned loudly and pressed his face into his knees, letting the darkness take over his vision.

A few minutes passed and Lou’s thoughts still swirled throughout his mind. The sound of the door to the lounge opened and the white noise became hushed as a body shuffled in. His arms tightened around his knees, but he lifted his head up to see who had come in.

"Hi, Kyle."

Kyle’s grinned at Lou as he plopped down onto the sofa across from the blond and put his hands behind him, propping his head up. “Didn’t want to go to the bar?”

Lou shook his head. “Why didn’t you go?”

"Ehh, no real reason. I kind of just want to relax." Kyle waited for Lou’s answer, but to his surprise Lou had turned his gaze downwards, his expression blank.

"Uh, Lou?" Kyle was concerned with the way Lou was acting. The man always had a grin on his face and he was constantly questioned on if all that smiling gave him a headache. From the way he was acting, it was like he was a completely different person.

Kyle leaned forward and really looked at Lou. To his bewilderment, the blond was trembling.

"Are you okay?"

Something in Lou snapped and he felt the fury that had been boiling in the pit of his stomach flare up. He got up from his place at the couch, walked over to the table, and swiped the papers and folders off of it onto the ground with his arm. He whipped around to stare at Kyle, anger making him see red. Through it, he could see Kyle stiffen, his eyes widening at the destruction Lou was causing.

"You know what?! I’m not okay!" Lou shouted. Tears of frustration welled up and he tried to blink them away, yet it was to no avail. They spilled over and ran down his cheeks like little rivers. "This is bullshit!" He grabbed at fistfuls of his hair, tugging at the strands as if he wanted to pull them out.

"Lou -" 

"Shut the fuck up!" His voice cracked at the last syllable and Kyle quickly shut his mouth. "Do you know how fucking long I waited for Andy? Do you? Eight years. _Eight fucking years._ And all for what? Nothing. No, it was for him to get a fucking girlfriend that I know he will never leave - never leave for me.”

Lou grinded his teeth, heart beating erratically.

"Kyle, have you ever loved someone so much that you couldn’t breathe?" he said quietly, voice still brimming with anger. Without waiting for Kyle’s reply, he continued. "No, I can answer that for you. You haven’t. Even if you think you have, I can tell you right now that it’s nothing compared to what I feel for Andy. Absolutely nothing. You have no clue how hard it is. Eight fucking years of my life, wasted on waiting for someone that I should have known would never feel the same way. All for nothing." 

At his last spoken word, Lou froze up, his chest the only part of his body moving, waiting for Kyle’s reaction. Kyle sat completely still on the sofa, his widened gaze trained on the ground and his jaw locked. Upon hearing no more from Lou, he looked up and his shocked eyes connected with the blond’s, though he made no move to console him.

Lou snarled, anger filling him once again and he shot across the room and straddled the thinner boy’s lap, latching his mouth onto the side of the other boy’s tanned neck. 

Kyle’s initial shock by Lou’s confession had ceased when Lou started to literally rip at his shirt. “Lou, what the hell?” Kyle yelped, slapping away the hands grasping at him. Lou growled into Kyle’s neck and rocked his hips into the other boy’s. Kyle’s heart stuttered when he felt Lou’s dick on his thigh and that’s when he knew exactly what was going to happen.

"Lou, I’m not your fucking rebound."

Lou’s warm breath washed over him as he took his mouth away, glazed eyes searching Kyle’s face.

"Shut the fuck up," Lou whispered hoarsely. Without taking his eyes off of Kyle’s, he grabbed the middle of the shirt and ripped it open, some of the buttons holding it together going flying as they were torn off. 

"That’s my good shirt!" Kyle complained as Lou continued to rip at his clothing, somehow getting it off of Kyle’s arms so he was naked from the waist up. Getting tired of Lou’s attitude, he grasped him by the shoulders and flipped him over so he was on top. Before he got comfortable in this new position, he bucked his hips into Lou’s as the smaller boy shoved a hand into his pants, fingers getting dangerously close to his cock.

Lou, still feeling the effects from his outburst, didn’t have any time for Kyle’s childish games. Instead of giving in and letting Kyle take charge, he twisted a hand into Kyle short strands and yanked as hard as he could while wrapping his other arm around Kyle’s waist to flip him back over so Lou was on top again. The thinner boy squirmed underneath Lou, but he pressed an arm down against Kyle’s chest while the fingers of his other hand trailed down Kyle’s torso. Lou leaned forward, squeezing his thighs that were situated around Kyle’s own. Lou hissed at the feeling of the delicious friction it made as he got closer to Kyle’s ear.

"Don’t fuck with me, Kyle. There’s no way in hell that you’re getting your way tonight."

Kyle exhaled sharply at the whispered words, his breath tickling Lou’s ear and Lou felt a strange satisfaction as his fingers played with the dark wisps of hair leading downwards into Kyle’s pants. Lou sat back up and pressed his hips into Kyle’s again, watching as Kyle’s chest expanded with a large intake of air and his eyes flutter shut. Lou smirked when he felt the hard-on the other boy was now sporting.

"Fuck you," Kyle choked out, barely swallowing back a moan as Lou shifted backwards, purposely grinding his pelvis into Kyle’s. 

"Remember how you said that you were straight?" Lou purred, his voice a deep, almost menacing growl. His fingers stopped toying with Kyle’s lower stomach as he waited for Kyle’s answer. After a few seconds, Kyle nodded, not willing himself to speak. Lou’s hand went back to work, seeping back inside Kyle’s pants.

"I bet you’re thinking something a little different, aren’t you?" Kyle’s eyes shot open, his cheeks flushed, and shook his head violently.

"I feel your dick on me, asshole," Lou whispered harshly, frustrated at Kyle’s denial. His hand that was resting on top of Kyle’s dick started palming at it roughly and Kyle didn’t bother holding back his groan. "Don’t try to hide it from me."

"Fuck off."

At that, Lou slammed his palm down on Kyle and the other boy let out a loud yelp, curling his body up from the sudden pain. Taking his hand out of Kyle’s pants, Lou snatched Kyle’s chin, his thumb gently stroking at his lower lip. Kyle openly glared at the blond, his cock throbbing from both immense pain and arousal. 

Lou clicked his tongue. “I wouldn’t be saying things like that.” Noting how tense Kyle was along with his hard eyes, he took his hand away from Kyle’s mouth and started to trace circles down Kyle’s chest, wanting to make the thinner boy as comfortable as possible. Under Lou’s gentle caress, Kyle relaxed, his features softening. His voice rumbled deep in his throat, his chest vibrating. Lou narrowed his eyes.

_Too comfortable._

To Kyle’s surprise, Lou leaned forward and smashed his mouth onto Kyle’s, massaging the brunette’s lips with his own. Lou’s fingers made their way into Kyle’s hair, tugging him closer in order to get better access into his mouth and he forced his tongue between Kyle’s lips. Kyle snorted through his nose, irritated, and bit down on the blond’s tongue. Lou dragged his mouth away from Kyle, wincing.

Taking advantage of Lou’s momentary distraction, he got his legs out from underneath Lou and clamped them around the blond’s waist and wrapped his arms around Lou’s neck. With a grunt, he flipped them over so they were lying flat on the couch, Lou’s body trapped by Kyle’s.

"Kyle, stop being a selfish prick," Lou hissed. Instead of complying with what Kyle obviously wanted, he heaved both himself and Kyle to the ground, twisting himself so that Kyle landed on his back and Lou on top of him. The air was knocked out of Kyle’s lungs as his back hit the ground and Lou grabbed the other boy’s wrists and pinned them above his head. "What did I say earlier?"

Kyle couldn’t seem to catch his breath, but from what he saw, Lou had not even broken a sweat. “I don’t know, what did you say?” he muttered, sarcasm tainting his tone. A strangled gasp left his lips as the younger boy tightened his hold on Kyle’s wrists. Kyle’s whole body pulsed in pain as Lou leaned forward and pressed his forehead against the other boy’s.

"I said not to fuck with me and what do you do?" Lou let go of one wrist and once again Kyle felt the blond’s fingertips scratch down his chest, only this time he started to unbutton his jeans.

"You fuck with me anyways." Lou had gotten up off of the other boy, knelt down by his feet, and had yanked down Kyle’s jeans, leaving him in just his boxers. "Get up."

Kyle sneered, his upper lip curling. “You don’t control me.”

Lou had initially stood up on stiff legs to take his pants and boxers off, his shirt already long gone, but at Kyle’s words he had paused. “Oh really?” Lou drawled, a small, somewhat odd smile appearing.

Kyle nodded slowly, suddenly feeling doubtful as he made eye contact with the blond. 

Lou proceeded to undo his belt and pull down his pants and boxers, all while continuing his staring contest with Kyle, the small smile growing larger. Kyle gulped as his dilated eyes flicked downwards and then back up to the blond’s face. He lay still on the ground, having not moved, his pants halfway down his legs and his boxers barely covering his vital parts.

Lou knelt back down and grasped the edges of the brunette’s boxers, his fingernails scraping the skin of the other boy’s upper thighs. Kyle shivered at the feeling of the underwear easily sliding down his hips and Lou’s lustful eyes slowly taking all of him in. 

Lou’s arms shot out to grasp Kyle’s ankles, pushing them forward and Lou moved over the brunette to get into position, his chest pressing against the other boy’s and his face right above Kyle’s.

"Fuck," Kyle groaned as he felt the blond prod his entrance and then draw back. He craned his neck just in time to see Lou spit into his hand and jerk himself, his hips snapping forward in time with each short pump.

Kyle waited for the prodding once more and Lou wasted no time in sliding right in with an elongated moan. Lou pitched forward, his chest once more parallel with Kyle’s and the blond captured his lips, the tip of his tongue swiping along the other boy’s bottom lip. Kyle’s deep groan reverberated deep in his throat as one particular thrust hit his sweet spot and Lou’s eyes, that had previously been locked with Kyle’s, fluttered shut as he felt the brunette tighten around him.

Using this to his advantage, Kyle brought his arms forward and pushed Lou’s chest, knocking him backwards down on the ground. Lou landed, his eyes widened in shock as Kyle sat up and shifted himself forward, Lou still inside. Kyle’s hands splayed across Lou’s upper chest as he rolled his hips into Lou. The blond let out a reluctant hiss of pleasure as the new position allowed him to slide deeper into the other boy. 

"I don’t think that you’re gonna get exactly what you want, Louie," Kyle purred, his voice an octave lower, as he continued his assault. Lou growled savagely and his hands that had been previously laying at his side, grabbed at Kyle, his thumbs brushing the sensitive skin of his hips. This action elicited a laugh of triumph as Kyle knew that he had won.

Much to Kyle’s shock, Lou backed up, sliding out of Kyle in the process and threw himself at Kyle, knocking him down to the ground, and he fell on top of the brunette as his back hit the ground in much the same way as Lou’s had previously. Grabbing at Kyle’s sides, he flipped the brunette over so he was on his stomach and in no time at all, Lou slid back inside and was furiously thrusting in and out, anger and the coming high making his head rush and his vision cloudy.

"You. Are. _Infuriating,_ " Lou panted out in between each thrust, one of his hands twisting into Kyle’s hair, pushing his head down, and the other slowly reaching underneath Kyle’s torso to wrap his fingers around the base of Kyle’s cock. He gave it a few pumps. The brunette let out a loud moan and his back arched, his ass grinding harder into Lou’s pelvis. Kyle’s fingers curled into the carpet as the other boy hit that spot just right, and his lower stomach clenched.

"I’m going to come," he choked out, words muffled by the carpet. He squirmed underneath Lou, who was flush with his back. His sharp shoulder blades cut into the blond’s chest and a dull pain started to spread across his upper torso. 

"Shit," he groaned out as he suddenly felt himself come undone, hot fluid leaking out and into the brunette. He fell across Kyle’s back, completely spent and covered in a sheen of sweat just as the other boy finished in Lou’s hand.

After a few seconds of regaining his breath, Lou quickly got up, his limbs shaking, and walked over to where his clothes lay. He grimaced at the sticky substance left from Kyle that was on his hand and wiped it on the towel conveniently laying on the counter next to the couch. He stepped into his boxers and pulled them on, turning around to face Kyle, who had sat up and leaned back against the other couch, his eyes closed and his hair a mess. Lou suddenly felt a flash of guilt come over him.

"Hey, um-"

"Don’t even talk to me right now. Just shut up." 

Lou’s mouth snapped shut and he bent over to grab his shirt. Tucking a lock of hair that had fallen in his face behind his ear, he noticed that Kyle had gotten up and had taken a few paces towards Lou. He was also visibly wincing at the pain radiating from his tailbone.

"I’m sorry-"

Kyle dragged a hand through his hair and sighed loudly. ”No, don’t. You obviously needed some kind of outlet and I guess I was that.” 

Lou’s head dipped down, his cheeks flushing with shame at what he had done. “I’m really sorry. I-I shouldn’t have done that.”

The brunette shrugged nonchalantly, as if the whole thing was just a game to him. “Just so you know, though-” He stepped forward and grasped Lou’s chin, pulling it up so he could stare directly into the blond’s blue gaze. Lou’s hair fell back into his face and his body seized up, fear setting in at Kyle’s aggressive movement. “If you ever do that to me again, I will make sure that you won’t be able to jerk off to the thought of Andy anymore.”

Kyle let go and Lou reached up a hand to rub at his chin, Kyle’s fingers having left red marks on the other boy’s jaw. “Well, jeez, if you put it like that - then no, I won’t.”

"This is between us only; no one else can know. I’m straight."

Lou rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh, feeling his heart rate slow down.

"Whatever you say, Kyle, whatever you say."

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is another fic that I had written last summer or so when I was really in my We Came As Romans faze (not that I'm not anymore, but yeah), and I wanted some rough sex to happen so here we are.  
> The more I think about it, the more I think it's slightly dubcon because there's no actual word of consent being said, so be warned if you're a bit uncomfortable with that.


End file.
